Evil Noodle misbehaves at Burger King
Plot Evil Noodle asks Azura if he can go to Burger King. So Azura and Evil Noodle go to Burger King. Evil Noodle orders himself a large fry, a hamburger, a medium strawberry shake, and a large lemon Coke. Unfortunely, there are no more strawberry shakes. So Azura offers him to get a grape shake. However, Evil Noodle goes beserk and destroys Burger King. Then, Evil Noodle is banned from Burger King for a few days. Azura tells Ike and Noodle, and they ground Evil Noodle. Then, Azura sends Evil Noodle to the Tobis Entertainment logo. Cast *Kendra as Noodle *Princess as Azura *Eric as Evil Noodle and Ike *Young Guy as the Manager *Jennifer as Custard *Emma as Jazzi Transcript Evil Noodle: Hey Mom. Azura: Yes, Evil Noodle? Evil Noodle: Can we go to Burger King? Azura: Sure. Let's go. Burger King Manager: Hello, and welcome to Burger King. How can I help you? Evil Noodle: I would like a hamburger, a large fry, a medium strawberry shake, and a large lemon Coke. Manager: I am sorry. There are no more strawberry shakes. Evil Noodle: Are you joking? Manager: Don't feel bad, Evil Noodle. How about a grape shake? Azura: Evil Noodle, there are no more strawberry shakes. Do you want to get a grape shake? Evil Noodle: (in Wiseguy voice) NO, MOM!! I WANT A STRAWBERRY SHAKE!! Azura: Evil Noodle, stop being a brat. and Jazzi show up Azura: Now look. Everyone was staring at you. Evil Noodle: How about you lick my p****? Azura: Evil Noodle, do not say that word. You can either get a grape shake or you will be grounded. Evil Noodle: GO AHEAD, MOM!! LICK MY P***!! LICK MY P***!! LICK MY P***!! LICK IT, MOM!! LICK MY P***!! Jazzi: Custard, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. Custard: Yeah, I think so, too. Let's get outta here before that guy causes a ruckus. Evil Noodle: (in Wiseguy voice) SO YOU DON'T WANT TO LICK MY P***? FINE, I WILL DESTROY BURGER KING!! Noodle destroys Burger King Manager: Evil Noodle, you are being banned from Burger King. For a few days. Evil Noodle: (in Bubbles' voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Azura and Evil Noodle got home Azura: Ike and Noodle, Evil Noodle destroyed Burger King when he realized that there are no more strawberry shakes. Ike: What? Noodle: Evil me, that was stupid of you destroying Burger King. Evil Noodle: But Dad, Mom, I'm so sorry. Can we go back and get the grape shake? Azura: No!! You destroyed Burger King. You even scared Custard and Jazzi because of your attitude. Ike: Now you will be banned from Burger King for a few days. That does it! You are grounded until Miss Mouth's 1st birthday. Noodle: That's what you get for destroying it. Azura: Now I'm going to send you to the Tobis Entertainment logo. sends Evil Noodle upwards to the black background Evil Noodle: Where am I? Tobis Entertainment logo plays rooster kills Evil Noodle with Custard and Jazzi Jazzi: Custard, I'm so sorry about that incident. Custard: No, Jazzi. It wasn't your fault. We should have gone to Burger King earlier, before Evil Noodle destroyed the entire restaurant. Jazzi: Yeah. That would have been better. Custard: Well, now what do you want to do? Jazzi: I don't know. What do you want to do? Custard: Well, how about we go out for pizza? Jazzi: Great idea, Custard! That'll totally make up for what happened at Burger King. and Jazzi give each other high fives Custard: Let's go! and Jazzi walk off, the screen fades away Category:Grounded Stuff